


Betrayal

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: hi can you write a fic with crowley/reader & rowena is manipulating crowley and tells him the reader is no good and to kill them? angst please :). Thanks!





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Mentions of killing the reader, manipulative Rowena (if that really needs a warning)

Fic:

“I’ll see you later,” Y/N says, slinging her hunting bag over her shoulder.

“I’ll be right here, awaiting your return,” Crowley teases her, brushing his knuckles gently along her cheek, “Stay safe.”

“Sam and Dean will be there,” she assures as if that’s a consolation.

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Crowley replies, “I love you, Y/N, promise me you won’t do anything reckless.”

“I’ll be fine, I promise,” Y/N responds, “Try not to worry about me too much. I love you and I’ll see you soon.” With that, Y/N pulls Crowley in for one last kiss before heading off for her hunt. Crowley watches her go, already missing the feeling of having her in his arms. When she went on hunts without him, it always felt as if she were leaving him behind for better things and it always hurt.

“I’m ashamed of you,” Rowena scolds from where she leans against the doorway as soon as Y/N is out of earshot.

“What’s new?” Crowley sighs before taking a seat on his throne. He was already regretting his decision to let Y/N go without him.

“Darling, don’t you see?” Rowena asks, moving closer, “That girl will destroy you and the kingdom you’ve worked so hard to build.”

“She’ll do no such thing,” Crowley brushes off the comment.

“You really are blind,” Rowena scoffs, “That girl only wants you for one reason.”

“And what’s that?” Crowley questions, uninterested.

“To use you,” Rowena answers, “Whether it be for sex or power, she wants something from you and once she gets it, she’ll drop you like a rock to the bottom of the ocean. You’ll drown, Fergus, that girl will be your undoing.”

“I doubt that,” Crowley sighs, taking particular interest in the arm of his chair. Somewhere deep down though, he couldn’t help but feel like she was right. Crowley had never fully understood why Y/N had chosen him, of all people, and maybe Rowena had the answer.

“Fergus, I’m your mother, and mother knows best,” Rowena continues, “I can see what you can’t, and what I see is Y/N chasing after her precious Winchesters because she’d rather be with them than you.”

“That isn’t true,” Crowley protests, though he couldn’t be sure, “She loves me.”

“She loves the idea of you,” Rowena corrects, “She loves the power that being with you brings, but she doesn’t love you. Being with you is a necessary evil to get what she wants. Deny it all you want, but her true loves are the Winchesters. That’s why she’s running to them as we speak. Do you think she’d leave you like this if she really did care for you?”

“I -” Crowley begins, but seems unable to find the right words to say. Rowena was right. Y/N was always finding an excuse to run off with Sam, Dean, and Castiel. Anything they asked for, she willingly gave, no matter the cost. He’d always felt as if they were more important to her than he was, but he had always tried to ignore the feeling.

“Trust me, Darling, if it came down to a choice between you or them, she’d choose them every time,” Rowena tells him, putting the final nail in the coffin. Rowena was right. Crowley had always believed it, though he never admitted it to himself, and if his mother believed if too then it must be true. Crowley meant nothing to Y/N, not like the Winchesters, not like Castiel. 

Y/N’s love for him was a sham intended to get Crowley to do the Winchesters’ bidding. He would do anything for Y/N, even if that meant aiding the Winchesters. Y/N knew that. She used it against him. Her love was a weapon that could make Crowley do anything she wanted, anything Sam and Dean wanted.

“What should I do?” Crowley asks, enraged by his realization.

“Kill the backstabbing bitch,” Rowena suggests, “She’s betrayed you, Darling. You have to make her see that that sort of betrayal doesn’t go unpunished. Make her pay for the pain she’s caused you and the damage she’s done.”

“I - I can’t,” Crowley whispers, his knuckles turning white as he grips the arms of his throne. He loved Y/N, and as much as he hated her for her lies, he wasn’t sure he could kill her.

“Look what she’s done to you,” Rowena says gently, “She’s sunk her talons into you, made you her slave.”

“I am no one’s slave,” Crowley growls.

“Then prove it,” Rowena encourages, “Kill Y/N before she has the chance to ruin you and everything you’ve worked so hard for. Don’t let her use you anymore.”

“If she wants to choose Moose and Squirrel over me, then so be it,” Crowley decides, “But she will not destroy me, I won’t let her.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests: Can you do a part 2 of Betrayal AND Could you please do a second part for betrayal? AND Can I get a part two of Betrayal?
> 
> Summary: Crowley takes his mother’s advice and makes sure that he’ll never be manipulated again.

Warnings: Violence, Crowley attacking the reader, character death

Fic:

“I’m back!” Y/N announces. Crowley doesn’t answer. Instead, he sits quietly on the bed, waiting for her to find him. “Crowley?” she calls, “Where are you?”

Crowley can hear her footsteps getting closer, her hunting bag hitting the floor. The door creaks as she pushes it open and Crowley’s hands turn to fists. He wanted answers from her, needed to know why she’d used him, betrayed him.

“There you are,” Y/N says, shutting the door behind her. Crowley watches her as she comes closer. “Did you miss me?” she asks as she moves to straddle his lap, “I missed you.” Leaning in, Y/N presses a kiss to Crowley’s lips, but he doesn’t respond. She pulls back and cups his face between her hands, forcing him to look her in the eye. “Crowley, what’s wrong?” she asks.

“You know good and well what’s wrong,” Crowley answers coldly. A look of concern flashes in her eyes.

“Crowley, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she says, “I just got back, and if something happened, I need you to tell me.”

“You happened,” Crowley replies, anger building within him, “You led me on, played me for a fool. I thought you loved me, but you only love your precious Winchesters and their pet angel.”

“Crowley, you know that isn’t true,” she protests, “You know I love you.”

“You don’t love me,” Crowley continues, mimicking his mother’s words, “You love the idea of me, but you don’t love me.”

“Crowley, where is this coming from?” she asks.

“Admit it,” Crowley demands, “This whole relationship is a fraud. You only want to be with me so that you can use me. Anything you ask, I’d do it. You know that, the Winchesters know that, and it’s the only reason you’re with me. Isn’t that right?”

“I’m not going to admit to something that isn’t true,” Y/N tells him, “I love you and I don’t know what happened while I was gone, but whatever made you feel this way, you can tell me.”

“Stop lying!” Crowley shouts.

“Crowley, you’re scaring me,” Y/N says, standing and backing away.

“Why don’t you pray to your angel,” Crowley growls, “I’m sure he could protect you. Or maybe you should run to the Winchesters. You’ve always liked them better anyway.” Crowley’s eyes turn red and Y/N’s expression turns to one of panic.

“Crowley, please,” she begs, beginning to back away, “You have to -”

Lunging forward, Crowley grabs her by the throat and throws her down against the bed. His hand tightens around her throat and tears well in her eyes as she begins to suffocate. “I don’t have to do a damn thing,” Crowley says. Her hands grasp at Crowley’s wrist, desperately trying to push him away. She twists and kicks, struggling to get free. Crowley barely notices as the door creaks open, soft footsteps coming closer.

“That’s right, Darling,” Rowena praises, making her entrance almost lazily as if she couldn’t care less about the scene unfolding before her, “You don’t have to do anything for her.” She runs her fingers along the furniture before examining them as if she’s interested in the cleanliness.

“Why are you here, Mother?” Crowley asks her through gritted teeth.

“I just wanted to be there when my son took back his kingdom,” Rowena answers in a sing song voice, “And gave this little slut what she deserves. I’m so proud of you, Fergus.”

“Crowley, please,” Y/N chokes. She’s becoming weaker from the lack of oxygen.

“Please, please,” Rowena mocks, “Don’t listen to her, Fergus, kill her. After all she’s done to you, she deserves this.” Crowley watches as he drains the life from Y/N’s body. The fear in her eyes, her skin turning blue, the terrible noises, it was all too much. It didn’t matter if she loved him or not, if she’d used him or not, he never wanted this. His mother had convinced him that Y/N was using him, and maybe she was, but she wasn’t the only one. The only reason he had his hand around Y/N’s throat was because Rowena had planted the idea in his head. Rowena had turned him against the only woman he’d ever loved and, maybe, the only woman who had ever loved him.

“I can’t,” Crowley whispers as the realization of what he’d let happen washes over him. His eyes return to their normal brown and his hand loosens around Y/N’s throat. Y/N’s hands fly to her throat as she gasps for air.

“What?” Rowena hisses.

“I said, I can’t,” Crowley repeats, his voice growing louder as he redirects his anger, “Y/N, leave.” Y/N doesn’t hesitate. She runs from the room, not once looking back.

“Are you just going to let that little bitch go?” Rowena shouts, “She needs to pay for what she’s done.”

“So you keep telling me,” Crowley replies, “Maybe she has been manipulating me, but so have you.”

“Fergus,” Rowena says, “I’m not trying to manipulate you, I’m trying to make you stronger, free you from the people who want to hold you down. As your mother, I only want to help. Y/N was no good for you, can’t you see that? She never loved you and she will certainly never love you after what you’ve just done. I’m the only family you have, Fergus.”

“Then I guess that means I have no one,” Crowley says.

“Fergus, what do you -” Rowena begins, but her words become screams as Crowley snaps his fingers. He watches, cold hearted, as his mother goes up in flames, knowing that he should’ve done this right from the start. Crowley had let her worm her way into his life, into his mind, and now he’d ruined everything. He’d let Rowena destroy the only good thing he’d ever had, and he knew better than to hope he’d ever fix what he’d broken.


End file.
